


organized chaos

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Accidents Happen, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Closet Sex, F/M, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Making Out, Making out in a closet, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, horny belle, naughty mr gold, prompt “what are you wearing?, sex in odd places, sex in small spaces, that chicken shirt from rose ann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling{ July prompts }Mr gold hires a closet organizer to organize his many closets.however, he gets more then he expected when the organizer shows up a dishevel mess! and late! for the appointment.Non-Smut:“I’m so sorry I’m late…"Smut: “What are you wearing?”





	organized chaos

**Author's Note:**

> edited quickly due time constraines, sigh,

“I’m so sorry I’m late…" belle French apologized as she entered the notoriously punctual and grumpy mr gold's home. 

Robert gold looked at the notoriously clumsy and usually fashionable belle French with a put out expression.about to reprimand the girl for her tardiness when he paused. looking at her with a furrowed brow. 

“What are you wearing?” Robert asked tilting his head staring at her shirt in confusion. 

"oh! she looked down at herself and rolled her eyes.she was wearing an oversized sweatshirt with a chicken on it,

"I can explain." she said with a giggle.

"please do miss French, I can only assume that this is not how you normally do business.or your professional attire for that matter." he said in his cold manner. 

"no, she bit her lip.I..I apologize mr gold.  
I was at my mother's house helping her to get the garden in order for the children's scavenger hunt and..well, I had a little accident. and unfortunately this hideous shirt was all I had to change into."

"you look like a child playing dress up."  
he mocked with a teasing grin.

"well, be that as it may. if were done discussing my shirt I would like to see the closets now." she said grabbing her bag and clipboard.

he took a step back eyeing her and her little clipboard. "well you have gumption I'll give you that." he said with a playful smile.

"don't worry mr gold, i'am a professional.if you'll lead the way I'll show you what I can do." she said in her most professional tone.

"alright miss French, right this way."  
he said indicating for her to follow him.when she suddenly removed her heels.he looked down at her dainty little feet and arched his brow at her.

"well, I would hate to leave scuff marks on your perfectly polished wooden floors."  
she said with a sweet smile.

he dumbly nodded his head. "indeed."  
he cleared his suddenly dry throat and led her through his immaculate if not cluttered home. 

"we shall began with the walk in closet." he said while leading her through his master bedroom.

"this is one of 4-closets, it is however the only walk in closet." he said as they stood in the large cluttered space.

she nodded while making notes on her clipboard. "is this where you keep all of your suits? she asked while counting the many dark suits hanging in the closet. 

"yes of course, where else." he simply replied.

"in one of your other 3-closets, I mean surly you don't need to wear all of these? she asked.

"actually, he began when she continued on.

"you could store some of theses in another closet, which would open quite a bit of space in here." she concluded.

"and that is your suggestion, move my suits to another closet." he snidely questioned. 

"you have one hundred and seven suits crammed in here! she said rolling her eyes in exasperation,

"I'm paying you 25.00 dollars an hour and that's your solution, storage everything in another closet? so glad I hired you miss French." he replied in that same snide tone. 

"you will be, once I'm through with you." she confidently countered. 

"that so." he said moving to stand a little closer to her.

she nodded her head turning away from him. "now, on to the next closet." 

"right this way miss French." he said leading her into the guest bedroom across the hall from the master bedroom.

"this is one of the smaller closets." 

she hummed and took out her tape measure. 

"as you can see the other closet spaces are considerably smaller." he said showing her the small closet in the guest bedroom.

"so, why did you hire me? she asked as she took the inside measurements of the closet.

"I've been thinking of making some changes,clearing out some of the clutter in my home and..he near corned her in the small closet. I heard about your new business endeavor.why did you agree to take the job? 

"well curiosity for one, I mean very few people have been invited in your home and..

"and? he urged 

"well, I was curious about you as well.  
I wanted to know what you were like when your off." 

"off? he asked.

"your always walking around with that don't cross me intimidating air, I guess I was just curious what your like when your not acting like a pompous ass." 

"well you know what they say about curiosity." he said with a smirk. 

she looked up at him and bit her lip.

"one moment." he said rising a finger as his cellphone began to ring.

stepping out into the hallway leaving her alone in the room.with her curiosity about the odd mr gold peaked she decided to snoop around a bit, 

finding only old boxes and papers in the guest room turned storage room. when she uncovered a record player in the corner with many Rod Stewart albums.she giggled going through his collection.she never would have guessed that the uptight mr gold was a rock & roll fan, 

"something funny dearie? she heard his annoyed voice from behind her. she turned and nervously bit her lip. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too snoop I was just...

he nodded his head. "curious." he continued with a dark look in his eye as he backed her toward the closet. 

"trying to learn the monsters secrets."  
he said with a leer. backing her against the wall,corning her in the closet and towering over her.his dark eyes boring into her.

"no, of course not, don't be ridiculous."  
she replied a little breathlessly.

"then why miss French, why did you really come here? he urged.

her breath hitched as he leaned closer.gazing into her deep blue eyes he bent his head his lips meeting hers in a soft gentle kiss. when she opened her mouth allowing him admittance.she moaned lowly as his tongue throughly explored her. her murmuring noises of pleasure going strait to his groin,making him hard.he growled pressing up against her making her feel him.

she broke the fevered kiss breathing heavily and looked up into his dark eyes.without hesitation he pulled up her short skirt and ripped off her panties! she hardly had a moment to gasp in surprise when he lifted her and pressed up against the wall! his mouth claiming hers in a searing kiss that made her stomach flutter in anticipation. she wrapped her arms around him.  
desperately holding onto him as he unzip his pants and took himself out and then he was inside her. thick and hard, filling her. thrusting into her. she wound her legs around his waist taking him as deep as their upright position would allow.she moaned into mouth as she neared that bless full climax. his hands tighten their hold on her waist as he trusted faster harder.she came with a muffled cry and shivered when he made an inhume growing sound in her ear. he pulled out, spilling his cum on her thighs.

breathing heavily, he buried his face in her shoulder gently nuzzling her neck with his nose breathing her in. she could still feel him brushing up against her nakedness and the sensation only arousled her more, when he lowered her back down she struggled to control her rapidly beating heart. 

"did you..would you like to see the other closets? he hesitantly asked.

she franticly nodded her head. "yes, lets do that again.I mean..I should see them.you know to be thorough." she said breathlessly.

he rested his forehead against hers and grinned. "and we still haven't settled on what to do with the walk in? 

she giggled. "no we didn't did we, perhaps we should revisit that first." she said wrapping her arms around him.

"as you like miss French, but under one condition." 

she looked up expectedly at him.

"please remove this ridiculous shirt." 

"oh, she coyly bit her lip. I think that can be arranged." she replied with a teasing smiled. 

"good." he said stepping back allowing her room to leave the closet space.

she teasingly smiled up at him as she removed the chicken sweatshirt revealing a satin cami underneath. meeting his dark lustfull eye she turned and walked toward the master bedroom as he leisurely followed suit.

breathing heavily she waited for him in the walk in closet.

"so, you wanted to clear out some of my suits then.make some space." he said with a smug smile.

"yep." she nodded.

grabbing a pile of his suits.he tossed his suits down on his bed.

"thank you mr gold." she grinned like the cat that ate the canary.

"my pleasure, miss French." he said backing her into the open space. locking eyes they tentatively smiled at each other.she leaned up to kiss him when he placed a finger over her lips.

"not just yet miss French." using his silk necktie he tied her hands up on the rail above her head.

"now, we can began." he teased with a wicked smile and got down on his knees before her. he tenderly kissed her dainty little feet slowly working his way up her legs.locking eyes with her he pulled up her skirt exposing her naked pussy.his tongue darted out to taste her, she moaned as he penetrated her with his skillful tongue! making her squirm against his slithering tongue as he pushed his tongue deeper inside her.greedily licking at her while she cried out in pleasure.

"oh, oh! yes..yes! she cried as he licked and sucked on her clit. she came on his damn sly tongue and then he took her again, hard and slow.fucking her in the limited space of his large closet.

his rapid breathing on her neck made her dizzy with utter need as he slammed into her.fucking her rough and dirty, and with an inhume growing noise he came hard inside her.she cried out as she felt the erotic sensation of him spilling his cum deep inside her.they were still joined together as he kept her legs hoisted around his waist.  
her wrists were starting to hurt but she didn't dare complain.she wanted him to stay inside of her for as long as possible.when she felt him soften and slip out of her she immediately mourned the loss of him.she sighed in contentment as he untied her hands.

"thank you." she said as he pulled her skirt back down.

"my pleasure miss French." he replied with a pleased smile.

"that..was, I mean..she bit her lip fumbling for the right words as he pulled his pants back up.tucking himself away.

"I..I believe you said there are two other closets, we could..I mean, I need too have a look at them. to take there measurements as well." she said trying to sound professional.

"yes, yes of course." he agreed flashing her a knowing grin and she giggled.giddy with naughty thoughts of mr gold taking her in every one of his cluttered yet neat closets.again and again, perhaps even in every room of his house! 

"then lead the way, mr gold." she said with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sorry I been absent lately. July was a very busy month  
> for me but in a good way. unfortunately I didn’t have anytime to write much tho. im actually posting these at the last possible minute! lol anyway heres too August!


End file.
